Frozen Tears
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: She ran right out, into the snowstorm,before anyone could stop her.She had but one wish:that she would never return. All she wanted was to live her life again.Guess the pairing!


I haven't written any YGO fanfics for a while, I might be getting a little rusty, I have to warn you. Proceed.

* * *

Fear twinged my heart, _tainted_ it and stained it grey. I didn't know what I felt, I would never know. I couldn't feel this way. You look at me in that way, the way you always do. Your eyes plead, snow gently falls down and touches your face. You shiver but wait on. I can't help it, I feel cold and I know all you want to do is to get me warm, but I really can't help running away. I know how distraught your face looks.

I'm sorry.

I don't want to break your heart. I don't want to love _him_. I wish I hated him. Maybe then I wouldn't have to feel; like this. In the snowstorm, but I don't want to be sheltered... I just want to feel the cold, feel tortured by it. Let it alleviate the physical pain in my heart.

I wish, I wish. Yet I know it will never come true. Maybe if I didn't love him, I would love you.Then I wouldn't have to feel so...

So miserable.

I mean... it wasn't as if he would ever love me. No, he probably hates me. I don't even know why I love him. He obviously loves someone else. Even if he doesn't hate me, even if he doesn't love someone else, he wouldn't love me. Why am I so stupid? If only I could fall in love with you instead. He always looks so disgusted to see me; he makes it clear that he dislikes me. I don't know why I long to melt the ice inside, I don't know why I want to thaw everything just to see a glimmer of the love he holds for his brother. I don't know why I hate seeing him so helpless, hate ever seeing him sad and feel so angry to see him cold when he has the capability to become much more.

Unrequited love. Of course, I never planned on falling for him. In fact, my first impression was that he was arrogant and stuck-up. Yet... when I saw just how much he cares for his brother, my heart melted. Still, he'd never love me. I mean, he's _the_ Seto Kaiba... and I'm just... no one important.

Yesterday, I happened to go to a party he attended. I danced, and danced. My clothes were a deep blue and a dark mask masked my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and was intrigued by that bit of mystique. It made me look like I was special.

I know it was only because he was bored, but when he watched me, I was so happy, I really wanted that moment to last forever. Yet I had to leave. I only had one minute to appear, then I had to disappear. I suppose it was enough. Enough to draw his eyes like that, enough to know he was watching me without taking his eyes off. Enough to know he traced my every step. Enough to know that what I learned would entertain him. Even if he never knew who I was, even if I would be the last person he would suspect under the mask. Just for that minute, I felt complete.

I knew you gazed at me too. I knew your eyes wandered about my body, I knew that you knew who I was. I couldn't care then. It was my turn to shine; I was shining in his eyes. I never wanted to stop. At that moment, it was like I felt happy for the first time in my life.

I know how painful unrequited love is, I never wanted to hurt anyone like that. However, the fact remains that one cannot love to order. If I would, perhaps I would have chosen to love you. No, maybe not. I'm grateful for all the feelings he stirred inside me, grateful that I love him, because I learned to be independent, learned to cherish moments spent with him. Even if he was disgusted by me.

I'm really sorry. If nothing else, I wish I could be with you. I wish I could just forget him. I can't, though.

If there's one thing I've learned, it's that wishes don't come true. I can wish to forget him, but I'm so unable to do so. If there's something I've learned from him, it's that wishes don't come true. If they don't, you just close your eyes and pray for strength to accept it. I still can't.

I rub the ice off my face. They are my frozen tears. Suddenly I feel so numb, quite unable to walk. Maybe it will end my life. Or maybe... I will get a chance to live life again. My hands are cold, but the searing pain in my heart hurts so bad. How can in be so cold outside, yet so hot where my pain is concerned?

I close my eyes and let the nothingness consume me.

* * *

So? Would you guys like there to be a sequel? I suppose you guys know the pairing by now. If you don't, leave a review or something, I'll get back to you. 


End file.
